This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Since design of appearance and structure of a product is getting more and more complicated, a conventional machine tool is provided with multiple axes for achieving various designs and various demands of machining. In order to machine complicated curved surfaces, the conventional machine tool has been equipped with a rotatable work table for promoting the deficiency of a traditional machine tool with triple axes. A conventional rotatable work table has a brake mechanism having a brake disk and multiple clutches. The multiple clutches are driven by electrical power to clamp the brake disk for the purpose of stopping the work table from rotating.
However, the multiple clutches driven by electrical power fail to function when encountering a sudden black out. The multiple clutches are unable to clamp the brake disk and fail to stop the rotatable work table, which causes consequences such as damaging work pieces and even damaging the work table or cutters.
To overcome the shortcomings of the brake mechanism of the conventional work table, exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure provide a brake mechanism for a rotary work table of a machine tool to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.